A Stray Child
by Phobos Synagogue
Summary: The team opens up a case from 1994 concerning a 17yearold boy that was shot while robbing a bank.
1. Chapter 1

"A Stray Child"

Summary: The team opens up a case from 1994 concerning a 17-year-old boy that was shot while robbing a bank.

Author's note: This piece of fiction is greatly inspired by the video game Silent Hill 3: and it attempts to answer the question of "what exactly happened to Doug's son?"

Prologue

April 27th, 1994 2:30 pm

I _Judas by Grave plays in the background. /I _

Two young men are outside of the Bank One in Philadelphia. Both of them are wearing black hoodies and black jeans. The first one is slightly younger than the other man who looks like he's in his early 20s. The younger man places the hood over his head. He steps up to the door and places a gloved hand on the knob. With his other hand he fondles the 8mm tucked away inside of his jacket. He turns to the other guy. 

"Ready, Brandon?" The younger man asked. 

"Of course. Let's descend this place." Brandon smiled at the younger man.

The younger man took a deep breath, and then exhaled. "Hurry up, Daniel!" Brandon growled.

Daniel opened the door to the bank. Him and Brandon walked in, guns readied at the tellers. 

"Nobody move! Put your hands in the air!" Daniel yelled at the people inside. 

There was panic inside of the bank as Daniel and Brandon proceeded to rob the place. 

April 27th, 1994 2:43 pm

Outside of the bank Daniel was sprawled faced down on the cold concrete floor. A pool of blood was congealed around him, and there were streaks of blood leading from the vault to where he finally gave up the ghost. Clutched in his right hand was a sheet of paper.

Another day, another victim, and another case unsolved. Detective Ryan Markus sighed as he carried another box down into the room, and placed it in an empty slot. Written on the box was the name Cartland D. April 27th, 1994. 

The kid had been shot during a bank robbery, but nobody could figure out who had shot him. Oh well, another case of many waiting to be solved.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:

"Excuse me." A woman in her late 50s yelled as politely as she could. She was a slightly overweight woman of 5'8. She had short brown hair that was graying, and her blue eyes were dulling from age. 

Detective Lily Rush looked up from the document she was reading. "Yes, can I help you?" 

The woman nodded. "12 years ago my boy Daniel was killed."

"Daniel who?" Lily asked, interested.

"His name was Daniel Cartland. I'm Judy Cartland, his mother." Judy informed Lily. 

"Sit down Judy." Lily told Judy. "Do you know anything new?" She asked.

Judy shook her head, "The only thing I know is that Daniel was hanging out with a group of very strange boys months before he was killed." 

"Strange, like how?" Lily asked. 

She had heard of the teenagers back then being into the grunge scene. Perhaps this is what Judy was referring to. 

Judy soon answered her question. "They were into this awful music. Daniel called it many names. Death metal, black metal, and thrash metal. All of it was awful, and very violent."

Lil slowly nodded. "So you believe that one of these men might have killed Daniel?"

"I know it's a long shot, but it's been twelve years since my only child was taken from me. Nothing has been done about it. He made his mistakes, but he deserves to rest in peace, and so do I." Judy choked.

"Ok, we'll take the case." Lilly smiled. "Can you tell me the names of any of them?"

Judy sighed, and went into deep thought. "I remember quite well this one named Brandon Hobbes."

At that moment detective Scotty Valens stepped into the room. When he noticed Lilly with the older woman he figured that a case was about to be opened. "What's the case, Lilly?" Scotty asked.

Lilly looked at Ms. Cartland, "We'll solve your son's case." She told her. 

Judy feigned a smile, but then left. Lilly walked to her desk, and began typing some words into the computer. "What are you doing?" Scotty asked. 

"A woman named Judy Cartland came in wanting her son's case opened. She gave me the name of one the guys than her son, Daniel used to hangout with before his murder." Lilly continued typing, while she was talking with Scotty, "Found it!"

Brandon Hobbes age 33 was sitting down with a laptop; furiously tapping it's keys, writing an article that will no doubt be revised several times over. The song, "Baphomet's Throne" by Samael plays on the stereo next to Brandon. The man had short dark brown hair that was parted perfectly in the middle. His skin was a healthy shade of tan, and wrapped around a frame that was wrought with years of some sort of physical work. His deep-set eyes were a steely grey in color, the rest of his features hard. He wore a black T-shirt and blue jeans. 

Each blasphemy is another stone to the edifice of your glory  
I want to be the rock on which you'll build your church

He heard a knocking on the door, and went to answer it. When he opened the door he appeared as he did at the age of 22. A similar man as now, but his brown hair hung loose in a ponytail, his features younger. He wore a black long sleeved shirt with an inverted pentagram and two inverted crosses on either side of it. Oh how time had changed the appearance of a man. 

"Greetings, are you hear to pick up the article? Unfortunately it's not quite ready yet." Brandon sighed, "I tell you the kids today and their bedroom black metal have no appreciation for the true art form of this music." 

Am I the son you've been waiting for?  
Am I the chosen one?  
To be your messiah on earth  
And to sit at your left in hell  
I've always ignored the doubt  
Answers are in the questions 

Scotty Valens stepped inside followed by Lilly Rush who cringed a little at the music that was playing. Both proceeded to show their badges, and upon seeing them Brandon looked a little concern. "We're hoping you had information about the death of Daniel Cartland." Scotty told Brandon. 

Show me the way to the Baphomet's throne...

Guide my hand, light my path  
My mouth will speak with your words  
I'll make statements with your orders  
I'll be the supreme insult   
Which will forevermore soil the image of god  
I'll be your revenge, I'll be your victory  
Guide my hand, light my path

Brandon relaxed a little. "Yes, Daniel, it's quite unfortunate what happened to him."

Show me the way,  
To reach one day the Baphomet's throne... 

"So, do you know anything?" Lily yelled over the music, but the song stopped and she became a little embarrassed over her shouting. 

Brandon walked over to the stereo and turned it off, and took the CD out. "Yeah, I know what happened to Daniel."

"What?" Scotty asked.

"He died 12 years ago." Brandon deadpanned while placing the CD in its case, and then placing it in a shelf marked 1994 along with other CDs. 

Scotty had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes, and saying what he was thinking.

_Thank you Captain Obvious._

"We're aware that he's been dead for 12 years. We were told by his mother that you were one of the guys that Daniel hung out with." Scotty informed Brandon.

Brandon sat down.

I _Flashback to April 19th, 1994_

"_Tales From the Thousand Lakes" by Amorphis plays in the background._

_  
Four men, ages 17 – 22 are inside of an apartment studio. All four of them are doing something related to music. The youngest one, Daniel a lathe young man with short dark blonde hair, fair skin and average features was busy setting up his keyboard. The oldest one Brandon was at the drum set  
blasting away. Two other men age 20 and 21 were hooking up their guitar or bass, respectively. Both of them had black hair, no doubt dyed. While one wore his hair long, the other wore it military cut. All four of the men were wearing dark, torn jeans. Daniel was wearing a black shirt with an image of Baphomet on it. Brandon was not wearing a shirt, but his upper body was rife with tattoos. The most noticeable tattoo being an image a woman riding a goat. The other two men were wearing black shirts, and torn denim vests adorned with various patches._

"Yo, Danny, what'cha doin?" The man with long black hair asked.

Daniel stopped playing the keys for awhile and looked up, "I'm lovingly stroking these keys. Scott."

Scott gave a hearty laugh, and started to play a couple of chords on his guitar. "Ha, ha, surely you jest?"

Daniel rolled his eyes, and started playing the keyboard again. Brandon looked up from his drum set, and turned his attention towards Daniel. "Hey Daniel, what's that you're playing?" 

"I got a new album today. Amorphis "Tales From the Thousand Lakes". I believe it's the first death metal album to incorporate keyboards into the music." Daniel explained.

The guy with short black hair, looked at Daniel. "Keyboards in death metal? HA!" 

"Will it just happened, a band managed to find a way to do the improbable. Like it or not, Nick." Daniel stated matter of factly.

"Yeah, yeah, instead of listening to some fruity music we need to focus on our own." Nick huffed. 

Daniel rolled his eyes. Scott walked to the middle of the room, guitar in hand, and shouted. "Hey guys, I just thought of a song!"

Scott began to strum the guitar, and then came the vocals.

"Feeble matter upon the altar,

_Twisting and decaying sacrilege,_

_Deplore thy depths of thy altar,_

_Smell the rotting foliage._

Smell, smell, thy flesh!  
Taste, taste, thy blood!

_Lick, li-"_

"Agh, that is the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Brandon yelled, holding the plug to the amp in his hand. 

Scott rolled his eyes. He took his guitar and went to a worn out couch and sat down. Daniel took out a piece of paper from his pocket. Nick saw this and asked, "What's that, Daniel?" 

Daniel shoved the paper back in his pocket, and stammered, "It's, it's nothing." 

End Flashback /I

"Do you have any idea what that paper was?" Lilly asked. 

Brandon shook his head. "If you want to know more, look up the band, Skeletal Ashes." 

The two detectives now with a couple of leads, left the place.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Back at the precinct Stillman was talking to Judy Cartland. "Have you found out anything?" Judy asked.

At that moment Lilly Rush walked through the door, and headed straight to Stillman and Judy. "Hi, Boss." Lilly nodded at Stillman; he acknowledged her presence.

"Rush, have you gotten anything on the Cartland case?" Stillman asked, a bit dryly.

"Actually I was just about to ask Ms. Cartland something." Lilly stated.

Judy piped up, "What is it dear?"

"Judy, by any chance were there any problems between Daniel and his father?" Lilly asked. 

The older woman sighed, "Douglas and I got a divorce when Daniel was 16. Douglas had been injured during his job. He hurt his leg, but instead of getting better he just sat around."

"And I take it this caused some friction between the two of you?" Lilly asked.

"What would you do? Douglas wasn't doing anything, and we had a son that was dreaming way too big."

_Flashback to October 17th, 1993_

"Would" by Alice in Chains plays in the background.

**Know Me Broken By My Master  
Teach Thee On Child Of Love Hereafter**

Into The Flood Again  
Same Old Trip It Was Back Then  
So I Made A Big Mistake  
Try To See It Once My Way

The setting is a small house on the outskirts of Philadelphia. A stocky man with dark brown hair that was starting to gray in his 40s was aloft on the couch with his right leg propped up. A younger Judy enters the picture. She is noticeably slimmer during this time. Her blonde hair is pulled up in a ponytail, and she is wearing a business casual outfit. She walks up to Douglas and kicks the couch.

"Ow! Judy, what was that for?" Douglas asked gritting his teeth.

"It's been eight months since you injured your leg and you haven't been doing a damn thing to get better! Our bills have been piling up, and Daniel is starting to look into college. All you can do is sit on your behind and eat what I cook you!" Judy was furious.

"Judy, I've been try-"

Judy quickly cutoff Douglas, "Don't you dare give me that story Douglas! You haven't done anything to get better! I want a divorce!"

At that moment, Daniel comes walking in. "Where were you Daniel? It's 8pm on a school night." Judy asked.

"I was with the guys." Daniel answered, as he began to search the fridge for something to eat, finally settling on an apple.

"Son, what good is going to come from those guys? They're nothing but bad news." Douglas coughed.

**Drifting Body Its Sole Desertion  
Flying Not Yet Quite The Notion**

Am I Wrong?  
Have I Run Too Far To Get Home?  
Am I Gone?  
And Left You Here Alone  
If I Would Could You?

"Yeah, but you haven't done anything. I figure I better start somewhere." Daniel retorted as he raced to his room and slammed the door.

"Da- nevermind." Douglas sighed.

"Tomorrow I'm getting a lawyer." Judy yelled from the kitchen.

End Flashback

"Ms. Cartland, do you know where we could find your husband now?" Lilly asked.

Judy stood up, and answered, "Last I heard he was working as a private detective."

Lilly knew what she had to do.

"According to this the last case Douglas worked on was on December 18th, 1999 – April 20th, 2000." Scotty said clicking on the site.

"Wow, that guy must have been lonely." Nick said.

"Yeah, but this is weird. He was hired by a woman named Claudia Wolf to find a girl by the name of Alessa Gillespie, who had been kidnapped by a man named Harry Mason. Apparently the man renamed Alessa, Cheryl Mason. After an incident with a cult member Harry and Cheryl were forced to change their names. Cheryl became Heather Morris, and Harry became Roger Morris." Scotty was paraphrasing what he had read.

"Wow, talk about a case of multiple personality disorder." Lilly mused.

"So do you think that Claudia woman would know anything?" Nick asked.

Scotty sighed, "According to this she died on April 20th, 2000. They don't list the cause."

"Hmmm, I wonder if our MPD girl would know anything?" Lilly asked. 

Scotty typed in something, "According to this our girl is working at RETIRN."

"What's RETIRN?" Lilly asked.

Nick piped up, "It's a psychology center that helps individuals and families who have been harmed by cults"

"Well, this sounds plausible. Let's go." Scotty commanded as he rose from his seat and put on his coat.

When Scotty and Lilly reached RETIRN they asked to see Cheryl Mason, stating their purpose. The woman told them to hold on a second. She walked to a door and knocked on it. Within a moment a young woman of 23 years old emerged from the door. She had fair skin, and long black hair that pulled back. Her outfit consisted of a knee length black skirt, and a navy blue blazer. The other woman pointed to Lilly and Scotty. Cheryl walked up to the two.

"The last time I talked to a detective I had some unusual crap happen." Cheryl greeted jokingly.

Scotty started to wonder how the girl had figured out what they were, but Lilly was already on top of things. "We're from the Philadelphia Homicide squad, and we're looking for Douglas Cartland."

"Douglas Cartland was the detective that changed everything in my life. He did help me out in 2000 though." Cheryl said.

"When he helped you, did he mention anything about a son?" Scotty asked.

Cheryl sighed, "Yeah there was one time where he compared me to his son, and then said his son got shot robbing a bank." 

"Did he say anything else?" Lilly asked.

"Look, in 2000 I had a lot of crap happen to me. Some cult freak killed my father, and I had some psychotic woman making outlandish claims about me. At the time I didn't give a damn about Douglas's son." Cheryl stated, just a little pensive. 

Neither Scotty nor Lilly wanted to push the woman. "Can you tell us where Douglas is now?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, he changed his named to Gregory Almein. Listen I have a patient, so if we're done." Cheryl motioned to the door.

"Yes, that will be all. Thank you for your time Miss." Nick said.

The two detectives left the building.


End file.
